Grace Takes A Stand
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: Grace is fed up and goes to the one person she knows will help her, her Uncle Steve.  Will Grace's plan force Steve to finally admit his feelings for his partner?  Will Grace get what she really wants? Rated T for minor swearing.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing but the story plot. Hawaii Five-0 and all the characters involved with the show are owned by the creators and CBS. This is only what my imagination comes up with._

**Author's Note:** This is my first Hawaii Five-0 fan-fic. I've loved the show from the beginning and have been an avid reader of McDanno fanfiction for quite some time, it's pretty much an obsession of mine. I tried to make the characters as true as possible but took creative license with some things. This doesn't really follow any episodes. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Grace Williams is a frustrated and fed up little girl. For the past three months all Grace has heard from Step-Stan's mouth is how horrible her Danno was and how much he hated having to share Grace with such a sad excuse of a detective. All day she hears Stan crack jokes about Danno, like how he can't expect to get a woman when he's such a short fat loud mouthed man.<p>

Grace, even at her young age of 9, could understand how angry Stan was when her mom decided to give in to her residual feelings for Danno. She could only imagine how much it hurt to know that Rachel had chosen to willingly be with her father. So sure when he first began saying things under his breath about her father Grace didn't really say anything. She thought for sure that he would move on and things would eventually go back to normal. But they didn't, they only got worse once Grace saw her mother just stand by and let Step-Steve bash on Danny.

Now three months later, Grace was growing tired of it. No one was allowed to be mean to her Danno and expect to get away with it. So after another tense dinner with Stan yet again taking his anger out on Danno, Grace began to hatch her plan. She knew that the one person that would help her would be her Uncle Steve. She knew how Steve felt about her Danno, she could see the love and trust in his eyes when Danno had given up the opportunity to be with her mom just so he could stay and clear her Uncle Steve. She saw how happy Steve was when Danny would rant on and on about something silly he did or just when Danny was dealing with her mom. She also knew that Uncle Steve was just looking for any reason to hurt Step-Stan, after all the mean things Stan had said to Danny after finding out about the new baby and the affair. So that night as Grace lay awake in her bed she planned to see her Uncle Steve tomorrow after school, she knew that Uncle Steve would make it all better.

Steve McGarrett watched his partner as he made his way out of the water from his morning swim. He could see the tension and slight depression that seemed to settle on his partner's shoulders and face. His normally bright expressive blue eyes, eyes that Steve often lost himself in, were dull and vacant. He knew that things with Rachel had been strained since Danny had stayed to clear him. He knew that she wasn't making things easy for him and did nothing to defend Danny against Stan's hateful tirades. It hurt him to see his normally loud mouthed, pineapple hating, easily irritated, partner so withdrawn and subdued. He only hoped that things would get easier but it seemed as time went on Stan's hate just seem to grow.

"What's up Danny?" Steve asked grabbing his towel and drying off. Danny just stared at him for a few moments before speaking.

"I was wondering if I could take some time off." He whispered now starring out across the water. Steve took a deep breath wondering if leaving Danny alone right now was really the best idea. "I'm thinking about going home for a little bit, just to clear my head and see my family that's all." Danny continued having the uncanny ability to know what Steve was thinking.

"Yeah sure that's okay Danno; I know it's been awhile since you've seen them. I think it's a good idea. How long you thinkin' you'll be gone?" Steve asked hoping this trip wasn't going to end up being permanent.

"I've got about a month of vacation time, but that's too long to go without seeing Gracie, so I'm thinking a week or two tops." Danny replied finally making eye contact with Steve. Steve was shocked to see the utter sadness and despair swimming in his baby blue eyes; it knocked the wind out of Steve for a moment.

"When are you leaving?"

"I fly out tonight. I already talked to Grace about it and she seems to be okay with it. I don't want to leave her but I need this ya know?"

"Yeah Danny I know." Steve replied falling into one of the chairs in the sand. "Do you need me to do anything?" Danny turned staring at Steve for a few moments almost as if he were running through a list in his head.

"Um yeah could you maybe look after Grace for me? Maybe take her out a few times so she gets a break from Rachel and Stan?" Steve nodded feeling the way that Danny said Stan's name as if it was covered in pineapple.

"Yeah I can do that, don't worry about her, I'll take care of her." Danny nodded and looked out over the waves again. Steve stood and made his way over to him gently grasping Danny's shoulder. Danny looked up at his partner and sighed letting some of the tension drain from his body. Steve didn't hesitate in pulling his partner to him, trying to give him some form of comfort. "You sure you'll be okay?" Steve asked as Danny's arms tightened around his waist. Standing there wrapped in each other's arms felt so natural.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'll call when I land." Steve nodded reluctantly releasing Danny and following him back into the house. "Thanks Steve."

"Don't worry about it, have fun in Jersey and I'll see you when you get back. I'll make steaks."

"It's a date." Steve smiled happy to finally see a little bit of the old Danno shining through his eyes.

"Yeah Danno, it's a date." Danny laughed softly and left the house leaving Steve to process the last twenty minutes and try and read between the lines. Thankfully Five-0 had no new cases at the moment, so Steve was free to take as much time over analyzing his interaction with Danny that he needed. He only hoped as he sat in his kitchen that this trip to Jersey was actually what Danny needed to put this whole mess behind him.

Hours later after Steve had managed to finally make his way into the office he found himself spending more time staring at Danny's empty office than doing actual work. It felt weird driving to the Palace without Danny complaining the entire way about everything from the way that Steve drove to the radio when they even bothered to turn it on. It dawned on Steve while he was making the quiet drive just how much life and energy Danny brought into Steve's boring Navy regimented life. He was the spark that Steve's heart needed into becoming a functioning organ again.

Walking out of school that afternoon Grace William's was a determined little girl. Walking up to her driver she smiled sweetly and using her best innocent voice asked if they could go to the Palace so she could surprise her Danno at work, since it was his birthday and all. The driver seemed to think about it for a moment but gave in because Grace knew he had a soft spot for her. Once they reached the Palace she took off without waiting for her door to be opened. "Thank you! Danno will bring me home!" She called behind her taking off in a full run hoping that Uncle Steve was in his office.

Steve sat at his desk trying to fight off the sleepiness and irritation that seemed to come whenever he tried to do paperwork. He could finally understand why Danny always complained when he was stuck doing the copious amounts of paperwork for the both them, but yet Steve knew that Danny was a bit controlling when it came to their reports, they had to be written a certain way for the Jersey native to be happy. And since Danny, no matter how much he complained, always let Steve drive his car, Steve let Danny have his way when it came to report writing. Glancing up at the clock Steve pinched the bridge of his nose already feeling the headache building right behind his eyes. He found himself looking across to Danny's office for the umpteenth time today wondering if Danny's flight had taken off or not.

Grace pulled open the heavy door to the Five-0 headquarters and stopped leaning over to catch her breath. Even for a little girl running that much was tiring. Looking around she smiled when she saw the big shadow of her Uncle Steve sitting in his office and quickly made her way over to his office. Without bothering to knock Grace pulled the door open catching the very open look of concern on the commander's face. "Uncle Steve." Grace called forcing Steve to shake his head and look down at the little girl.

"Grace what are you doing here?" Steve asked quickly standing up and walking over to the little girl kneeling down in front of her. Looking up at him with glassy eyes Grace's emotions finally catch up with her. "Gracie, what's wrong?" Steve asks pulling her towards him and cradling her head against his shoulder.

"I can't take it anymore Uncle Steve." She whimpers letting the tears freely down her face pulling her head away from Steve's shoulder to look him in the eye.

"Can't take what anymore Grace?" Steve asked having a feeling that he knew what she was talking about.

"Stan is so mean to Danno. He's always saying mean things about him and Mommy just stands there and lets him. I can tell that it's hurting Danno and I hate seeing Danno so sad. It hurts seeing Danno so sad and I can't take it anymore."

"Oh Grace, I hate it too." Steve admits hugging her tightly again. Looking up he sees Chin and Kono standing outside the door concerned looks mirrored on their faces. They know all about how hard it's been on Danny to deal with Stan's hatred and Rachel's allowance of the hatred. They saw the defeated look in Danny's eyes and slowly watched Danny slip into a quiet depressed shell.

"Uncle Steve I want to live with Danno full time." Grace whispered tightly closing her eyes and hoping that Steve would help her. Steve pulled back from Grace shocked at the words coming out of her mouth. He always thought that as much as Grace loved Danno, she enjoyed living with Rachel a lot more. But then again since Stan had started his whole I hate Danny Williams and want to ruin him campaign Steve could see why Grace would feel that living with Danny would be better.

"Grace, Danny left for New Jersey and won't be back for a few weeks." Steve explained his heart clenching at the new tears that pooled in her eyes. Before Grace could reply Steve's phone began ringing. Looking torn between comforting Grace and answering his phone Kono rushed into the office and pulled Grace into her arms so Steve could answer the phone.

"McGarrett."

"Steve? Is Grace with you?" Rachel's panicked voice asked.

"Yes Rachel, Grace is here at the office with me."

"Oh thank goodness. I was so worried when she didn't come home. I'm on my way to come get her." Rachel replied relieved that Grace was somewhere safe and began grabbing her bag and car keys. Steve glanced back at Grace who was now crying softly in Kono's arms and sighed making his way out of his own office and across the hall to Danny's.

"I don't think that's a good idea Rachel." Steve calmly replied falling into Danny's chair.

"I'm coming to get her Steve." Steve sighed again running a hand through his short hair.

"Rachel, it's not a good idea. Grace is upset right now and you would only make it worse."

"My daughter is upset so I think that I need to be there to make her feel better." Rachel replied her anger seeping deep into her voice. 'Now I can see why Danny has such a hard time dealing with her, she gets so angry so fast.' Steve mused as he glanced into his office to see Grace smiling softly at Chin.

"Rachel you are part of the reason she's upset, so no you're not coming to get her."

"How do I have anything to do with Grace being upset?" Rachel cried incredulously making Steve roll his eyes at her dramatics.

"Rachel you stand there and let her step father insult her father. You should know that letting someone hurt Grace's father is letting someone hurt her. So please spare me the 'I'm her mother I know best for her' speech you are about to give me and realize that I'm right. I've watched that bastard completely tear down Danny hurting Grace in the process so I'm done standing by. I've let it go on for too long. I'm not going to let your husband hurt Danny or Grace any longer. So until you realize how much your husband is hurting your daughter and fix it I'm not going to let Grace stay in that house. You can call your lawyer or hell even the governor but I'm not going to let two people I love and care about be hurt by some insecure asshole any longer. Goodbye Rachel." Steve hung up the phone and took a deep breath mentally preparing for the fight that was bound to happen. He didn't think that Rachel would take his threat lying down and Steven was more than prepared to fight for Danny and Grace. Walking out of the office Steve smiled at Grace.

"Is my mom coming to get me?" Grace asked in a small voice her eyes locked with the floor. She knew that the moment her mom called that it would be all over because there's no way that her mom would let her stay with Steve since Danny was out of town.

"No, I told your mom that you would be staying with me. I won't let Stan hurt you or Danny anymore." Grace smiled widely and leaped into Steve's arms wrapping her arms tightly around Steve's neck.

"Thank you Uncle Steve, I knew you would help me." Steve chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm always going to be here for you Gracie, always. Now what do you say we get out of here and hit the beach?" Grace nodded her head.

"Can we stop by Danno's and get my suit? I have a key." Steve nodded and set Grace back on the ground. "Hey you guys wanna come blow off some steam?" Steve asked looking back at the two cousins.

"Yeah Kono, you can help me surf and Uncle Chin too!" Grace exclaimed looking hopefully at the two.

"I'd love to help you Grace. Let me stop home and grab my board."

"I'll grab some beer for you and me." Chin said to Steve smiling and patting his shoulder on the way out.

"Can we have a cookout too Uncle Steve?" Grace asked excitedly as they made their way out of HQ.

"Sure thing Grace we'll stop and get our supplies after we stop at Danno's." Grace squealed in excitement leading the way to Steve's truck.

Danny sat in his apartment making sure he had everything he would need for a few weeks in Jersey. Glancing at the clock he knew he had to leave soon, granted he was flying standby so who knew if he was even going to fly out on the next flight, but it didn't hurt to be there anyway. Just as he was crossing the small space from his kitchen to his pullout sofa bed he heard the lock turning on his front door. Quickly grabbing his gun Danny stood ready to scare the person currently trying to break into his apartment.

Steve put the key in the door and quickly turned it pushing the door open. Looking up he was surprised to see Danny standing there pointing his gun right at his head, he flashed back to the first time they met and smiled. "Steve? What are you doing here?" Danny asked quickly putting his gun down as he caught sight of Grace standing behind Steve.

"Danno?" Grace exclaimed smiling widely and running towards her father. She thought he had left by now but was so happy to see her Danno. Danny smiled at his daughter and scooped her up as she flung herself in his arms. Shooting a confused glance at Steve who merely shook his head silently telling him that he wouldn't talk about it in front of Grace, Danny tightly hugged his daughter. "I thought you were going to see Nonna and Papa?"

"I was just about to get ready to leave, what are you doing here?" Danny asked pulling away slightly to look at her.

"I'm here to get my suit that I leave here so I can go surfing with Kono and then we're having a cookout with everybody." Grace exclaimed jumping out of her father's arms and going to grab her bathing suit.

"Your mom's okay with this?" Danny asked slightly shocked that Rachel okayed this, but then again if Steve had asked Danny could see Rachel being cool with the idea.

"Well um she kind of didn't have a choice in the matter." Steve replied nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Danny whipped around and stared at his partner confused beyond belief as to what was going on and why his partner was suddenly so nervous. Steve looked up and nodded towards the door with his head. "Hey Grace, I'm gonna fill Danno in on everything so why don't you pack some clothes as well as anything else you might need." Grace nodded and pulled more of her clothes from Danno's dresser.

"Steven what the hell is going on?" Danny asked as soon as Steve had pulled the door closed behind him.

"Grace showed up this afternoon really upset. Before I could even ask her what was wrong she was crying and telling me that she couldn't take it anymore. She told me how hurt and upset being at home with Rachel and Stan was making her and she said she didn't want to live there anymore. She hates seeing you so upset and alone, so she wants to live with you full-time." Danny looked up at Steve shocked at how this whole situation with Stan was affecting Grace.

"She said all that?" Danny asked quietly looking up at Steve with love shining in his eyes.

"Yeah Danny she did, she's really upset about all of this. So when Rachel called looking for her I kind of told her off."

"You what?" Danny asked shocked that Steve had lost his cool so easily.

"Yeah I told her that I was done watching Stan hurt the two people I care about. I told her that she could call her lawyer or even the governor but I wasn't going to make Grace stay somewhere she didn't feel comfortable staying in."

"You're risking a lot here Steve." Danny replied sighing and rubbing his face with his hand.

"It's worth it." Steve whispered moving a little bit closer to Danny. "I can't stand by anymore and watch Stan hurt you with his insecure bullshit. You and Grace mean too much for me to let it go on anymore."

"Steve." Danny whispered looking up and seeing just how close he and Steve were. "I don't know what to say." He finally whispered locking eyes with Steven.

"Thank you would be a nice start." Steve joked smiling softly. Danny chuckled softly smiling up at him. Without a second thought Danny moved forward and closed the distance capturing Steve's lips in a soft loving kiss.

"Thank you." Danny whispered pulling away moments later his forehead resting against Steve's. Steve closed his eyes and reveled in being so close to Danny, absorbing everything about this moment that he's waited so long for.

"Don't you have a flight to catch?" Steve suddenly asked, his mind finally catching up to what had brought them to this moment. Danny pulled away and chuckled softly.

"I've got a stand by ticket for the next flight out." Steve nodded checking his watch and glancing through the window to see Grace watching them a huge smile spread across her face.

"Could I maybe convince you to stay? You could easily take a vacation with Grace and me, I know it's not Jersey but it's still pretty awesome." Steve asked his hand lightly caressing Danny's cheek.

"It does sound nice." Danny mused leaning into Steve's warm touch. "I'd need some convincing though." He joked looking up hopefully at Steve. Steve smiled and leaned down pressing his lips firmly against Danny's in a much needier kiss then the first. Steve needed to make Danny feel everything he was feeling, needed him to know how much Steve needed him and Grace. Danny gasped at the intensity of the kiss and grabbed Steve's hips pulling him closer to him. Feeling the familiar burn in his lungs Steve pulled away gasping softly for air.

"Convinced?" Steve asked completely lost to the world around him. Danny looked up and nodded his mind unable to think of anything but the intense kiss they had just shared. Steve smiled kissing Danny softly before pulling away and opening the door to his apartment. "Let's grab Danno's stuff Grace he's coming with us." Grace flew up from the bed in excitement and quickly grabbed Danny's swim trunks from the dresser as Steve grabbed Danny's bags. "Do we have everything?" Grace looked around before looking expectantly at Danny who was standing in the doorway watching the two most important people in his life take charge.

"Uh, yes we have everything. Now let's blow this popsicle stand and go have some fun at Uncle Steve's house." Danny replied moving into the apartment to grab his weapon and badge, because knowing Steve you never knew what to expect while Grace led Steve out of the apartment and towards his trunk.

"Thanks for helping me and for making Danno happy again Uncle Steve." Grace said after Steve had loaded Danny's bags into the back of the truck. Looking down at her Steve kneeled looking Grace straight in the eye. Steve smiled and kissed Grace's forehead. He owed a lot to this little girl, she had given Steve the opportunity to finally admit his feelings for Danny.

"Thanks for taking a stand Grace."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2**: So what'd ya think? I apologize for any grammatical or problems with tense shifts, I tried to proofread as well as I could. I'm not too sure on the ending but I think it works. I hope you enjoyed reading my first attempt into the land of McDanno fiction. I'm thinking about writing a companion piece of this but I want to know what you guys think, so let me know!

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
